Zwei kleine Italiener
|year = 1962 |position = 6th |points = 9 |previous = "Einmal sehen wir uns wieder" |next = "Marcel"}}"Zwei kleine Italiener" (English: Two little Italians) was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1962 in Luxembourg City, performed by Conny Froboess. It finished in 6th place with 9 points. Lyrics German= Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch zwei kleine Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Zwei kleine Italiener, die träumen von Napoli Von Tina und Marina, die warten schon lang auf sie Zwei kleine Italiener, die sind so allein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön Zwei kleine Italiener vergessen die Heimat nie Die Palmen und die Mädchen am Strande von Napoli Zwei kleine Italiener, die sehen es ein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön Zwei kleine Italiener am Bahnhof, da kennt man sie Sie kommen jeden Abend zum D-Zug nach Napoli Zwei kleine Italiener, die schau’n hinter drein Eine Reise in den Süden ist für and’re schick und fein Doch die beiden Italiener möchten gern zu Hause sein Oh Tina, oh Marina Wenn wir uns einmal wiederseh’n Oh Tina, oh Marina Dann wird es wieder schön |-| Translation= For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But two little Italians would rather be back home Two little Italians, dreaming of Naples Of Tina and Marina, who’ve been waiting for them a long time Two little Italians, all on their own For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Two little Italians never forget their home The palm trees and the girls on the beach of Naples Two little Italians, they understand That for others, a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Two little Italians at the station, everyone knows them there They come every evening for the express train to Naples Two little Italians, looking at the train as it leaves For others a journey to the South is something chic and fine But both Italians would rather be back home Oh Tina, oh Marina If we get to see each other again Oh Tina, oh Marina Then it will be wonderful again Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in German